Melody Winters
by EnchantixFae
Summary: Melody Winters has always been an eccentric person who tend to frequently wear feminine clothing as part of his everyday style out in public. When he moves into the town Beacon Hills, Isaac and him are best friends because of losing parental figures in their lives. However, one day Melody's grandmother death shines a light on Melody's true heritage and his journey to his roots.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please note that I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction story with the exception of Melody Winters, as he is my own character that I created from my own imagination.

Please note that for now, I have decided to discontinue my other fics until they are reworked to make the original characters more integrated and less powerful. This fic would be set at the beginning of Season Two just before Isaac gets the Bite from Derek to establish Melody's background in Beacon Hills.

Melody's parents died when he was very young, so it was his grandparents that have been taking care of him since he was young. The rest of his family members all appears to be dead or missing due to very mysterious murders that haven't been solved yet.

This fanfiction will have male slash in it which means male/male pairings of a canon character with an original character.

Imagine Melody Winters to be an effeminate African-American with curly snow white hair, light pink eyes, and is five foot six inches which puts him shorter then Isaac Lahley. He is sixteen years old and he lives right across the street from the Laheys when he moved to live with his terminally ill grandmother.

Chapter One: Birthday

Melody Winters wakes up and checks his phone to see that he has received a text message from Isaac, his best friend wishing him a Happy Birthday. He smiles and responds back when his grandmother calls him downstairs to talk to him about something important.

"Happy Birthday Melody! Here is something I got for you in celebration of this joyous occasion!"

Melody smiles at his grandmother and gasps when he sees the garnet necklace that she got for him and puts it around his neck. He grabs some of her medicine out of the cabinet and gives them to her when she starts coughing.

"Grandma! Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?'

Grams waves off her grandson's concerns and inhales in some of the medicine from her tank near her chair when Melody looks at her worried.

"Grams, I wished you would reconsider and have the surgery. It can help cure you of your cancer."

Melody's gram shakes her head and gives her grandson an book while she tells him not to open it until he finishes school today.

"Melody, this book explains your parents' origin and your ancestors as well. Do not open it until my death okay?"

Melody looks shocked and plans to ask her what she means, when he is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He shoots her a look that says that we will continue this conversation later after school.

"Isaac, oh my gosh. He hit you again didn't you?"

Isaac has several bruises and cuts on his face while Melody drags him into the bathroom upstairs to pull out the first aid kit and tends to his wounds with tender and experienced care.

Melody shoots Isaac a questioning glance when he shakes his head not ready to talk about what happened with his father. He touches Isaac's dark bruises tenderly when he brushes aside Isaac's hair and smiles.

"Most of your cuts are cleaned up, but the bruises I can't do anything about. I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make them disappear."

Unknowingly, Melody's magic makes Isaac's wounds disappear and heals him up enough so that he can make it through the school day without suffering too much. The two of them silently make their way to school riding on Isaac's bike when they noticed that the school is silent and empty.

Giving each other puzzled looks, the two of them disembark from Isaac's bike and checks their phones when they realize that today was Friday which meant that school was canceled in observation of a national holiday.

"Hmm, let's go by the graveyard to check if I need to work today and then we are free to celebrate your birthday okay Mel?"

Melody clears his throat and glares playfully at Isaac as he crosses his arms giving him a pointed look. Isaac smiles before he gives Melody the puppy dog look which starts to beat away at his resolve.

"Okay fine, you can call me Mel. Not fair, you know I'm a sucker for those eyes!"

The two of them arrives at the graveyard to find out that Isaac is not scheduled to work until the next day when they start walking back to the entrance. Suddenly a blur of gray shape passes them when the two of them look at each other anxiously.

"What was that Isaac?"

Melody gets closer to Isaac and wrings his hands tighter in Isaac's shirt when the two of them are approached from behind causing them to scream in fright. Derek Hale appears from behind them and apologizes for startling them.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Melody stares suspiciously at Derek as he smoothes over the wrinkles on Isaac's shirt as he focuses on making sure there are no visible wrinkles on Isaac's white shirt.

"Just here to visit my family who died in the fire a few years back."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me for my rude behavior, I feel so ashamed."

Before the three of them can finish their conversation, Melody's cell phone starts to chime with a call from his neighbors.

"Hmm that's odd, excuse me I have to go and take this call. It's my neighbor."

Melody goes off to take the call when he receives shocking news and starts to cry when Isaac appears behind him and looks at him concerned.

"My grandma is dead Isaac, one of my neighbors saw that my house was broken into and my grandma had her throat slashed like she was paralyzed or something."

Derek perks up upon hearing that Melody's grandmother died from another attack due to the new supernatural creature in town. Quietly he disappears to give Melody time to grieve when Isaac whines softy into Melody's chest.

"Isaac, what am I going to do? My grandma was my only living relative, how am I supposed to survive? Who is going to take care of me?"

Melody cries softly when he flashes back to the books that his grandma gave him for his birthday when he wipes away his tears and stares at Isaac with determination and newfound courage.

"I had something in my eye; thanks for helping me get it out Isaac. My grandma did say that I had books that could give me information on my genetic heritage, but she told me not to open them until she died."

Isaac smiles a wolfy grin and licks Melody who squeals and starts to chase after him threatening to take a bite out of him when he catches him. The two of them arrives back to Melody's house forty minutes later which was surprisingly cleaned up for a place that was just a crime scene a few hours ago.

"Stay here Isaac, I'm going to get my books, the last thing we need is for your father to think that you have the day off."

Melody tells Isaac to park his bike behind the rose bushes in front of the house and for him to wait outside his room. Isaac nods and starts to whistle when Melody calls him into his room only to be shocked by what he sees inside.

"Apparently my grandma wants me to read all of these damn books."

There are several mini stacks of old books clearly labeled in categories from beginner to intermediate to advanced levels. Melody glares at the books as if they have done something to offend him personally.

"Hey do you think you can help me with reading these books and just making notes on them so we can figure out the huge mystery behind my family's secret?"

Isaac nods eagerly when Melody sadly thinks that it's sad that he is really that eager to spend more time with him doing research because things are so bad at home. He shakes these negative thoughts away when they get started on reading the books.

Several hours later, Isaac makes a shocking discovery that ties into Melody's family heritage and stammers which captures Melody's attention who inquiries if there was something wrong.

"Melody, according to this section right here in this book. It says that your family comes from a powerful line of succubus and incubus demons who has super strength, super speed, healing, wings, and claws."

Melody looks at Isaac with doubt and suspicion when he shows him the section and the highlighted text that says 'Spell to activate dormant side'

"Right, so you are telling me that if I said this spell that I would become an incubus? Sad to say things like incubus and succubus do not exist at all. They are fiction of the mind and nothing else."

Isaac challenges him to read the spell and will admit that he is wrong if nothing happens at all. Melody rolls his eyes and recites the spell when nothing happens after a few moments.

"See I told you, that nothing was going to happen!"

Melody smiles and jumps up high on his bed when he realizes that he hasn't come back from his jump when Isaac stares at him in awe and disbelief.

"Isaac, what is going on? Why can't I get back down?"

Melody struggles to get back down to his bed when Isaac takes a picture of Melody with his smartphone and shows it to him which shows two small black sleek wings coming from his back rapidly flapping.

Isaac snaps out of his trance and stares at Melody with a triumphant grin on his face when Melody crosses his arms and remains silent.

"Fine, you were right Isaac. Apparently, I'm a sex demon does it say anything about how to get down or make my wings go away?"

Isaac rapidly scans through the books when he smirks at Melody as he puts his arms behind his head and stares at his best friend.

"Apparently, you have to french kiss someone that you are close with because they are your anchor that grounds you and prevents you from going crazy and having sex with everything and everyone."

Melody glares and crosses his arms as he pouts when Isaac sits up and lands a French kiss on him when Melody starts to slowly descend down onto Isaac's lap.

"Okay, that was nice. Does it say anything else about my newly acquired powers?"

Isaac scans through the books quickly and shakes his head when he yawns and pulls Melody down on his chest.

"No, but we barely scratched the beginner's section. We can work on that tomorrow and figure it out as we go."

Melody starts to protest when Isaac shushes him and tells him to go to sleep so they both will be well rested for school tomorrow.

Towards the middle of the night, Isaac's phone starts to buzz with a message when Melody sleepily tells him to answer it before he falls back asleep into the land of slumber.

'Did you think about my offer? Come to the warehouse if you are still interested in what we discussed."

Isaac thinks for a moment and stealthily disengages Melody from his body when he puts his jacket and shoes when he sees an angry text from his father which he decides to deal with later.

Melody whines when his sleek wings flutter before he calms back down and Isaac releases his breath in anticipation. He writes a note to Melody telling him that he will be back later and he will explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Check first chapter for disclaimer information.

Here's the second chapter! All of the chapter titles will be named after the songs on Selena Gomez's fourth studio album, Stars Dance. Please note that I don't owe the songs that are being used for the titles.

Please note that it may seems like Melody's a Gary Sue, but circumstances will happen that should bring him in line with the show's supernatural creatures' weaknesses. This is an AU fic as some things wouldn't have happened like Isaac going to jail for instance.

Reviews would be appreciated as I love to incorporate feedback to help improve my writing style especially since I haven't written anything new for several years.

Chapter Two: Come and Get It

Melody walks the halls of Beacon Hills' hallways alone as he hasn't heard from Isaac in a few days and he's starting to get worried about his safety especially when his father turns up dead the day after Isaac disappears.

"Hey Melody, was it? Isaac just wanted me to tell you that he's safe and not to worry about him as he is dealing with something important at the moment."

Stiles approaches Melody who gazes at him with a critical eye and tries to assess if the human is telling the truth when he nods and sighs in relief. Stiles gaze at Melody's tired eyes and touch his shoulder in concern when he notices that Melody's eyes are changing colors.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look so good man."

Melody smiles weakly right and nods before he faints just as Stiles catches him in time. The hallway stops to look at the scene with wide eyes, as Scott and Allison comes rushing up to them with wide eyes full of shock.

"What happened to him Stiles? What did you do?!"

Stiles claims that he didn't do anything and that Melody fainted when they were talking about Isaac and his whereabouts. Melody starts to sweat profusely when Allison takes out her phone to call an ambulance to take Melody to the hospital.

"Don't tell Isaac, the last thing we need is an emotionally unstable werewolf this close to the full moon."

Scott tells Allison and Stiles who looks at him with disbelief as he shakes his head when Scott picks up Melody bridal style with little effort. He brings him to the front of the school where the ambulance awaits and the paramedics starts asking questions about what happened.

"We don't know, we were talking about a mutual friend and the next thing I know Melody fainted and almost hit his head on the floor."

Melody is loaded onto the stretcher which goes into the ambulance when the paramedics ask them which one of them would like to go with Melody into the ambulance.

"I'll go. It might help to calm him down if he sees my face and recognizes that I'm a friend when he wakes up."

Stiles gets into the ambulance when Allison directs a nervous glance at Scott who swallows nervously when they think about Isaac's reaction to the news that his best friend is in the hospital.

-Beacon Hills Hospital-

Melody wakes up and blinks groggily as he sees Isaac standing there near him with a black leather jacket on and smiles happily as he lightly punches Isaac. Isaac smiles and squeezes his hand when he whines in apology and looks at him with the puppy dog eyes when he hugs him.

"I thought I lost you. I came rushing to the hospital as soon as I heard about your accident. I will tell you everything when you get better, for now get some rest."

Melody shakes his head and gives Isaac a glare as he crosses his arms and silently demands the truth from him. Isaac quickly crumbles and texts Melody everything that has happened to him since he got the Bite.

Before Melody can say anything, Deaton walks in with a silent glance at Isaac and Melody when he pulls out something and gives it to Melody who glances at him weird before he starts to read the text.

"Have you fed since your powers were active at all?"

Melody shakes his head and looks at Deaton with shock before he tries to leap at him with his claws out and tail out when Isaac uses his werewolf abilities to contain Melody as Deaton closes the door with a steel gaze on Melody.

"Succubus needs to feed on sexual energy from their partners in order to survive and maintain their powers or else they will get weaker or worse possibly die from starvation."

Isaac growls at Melody with his amber gold eyes and struggles to keep his inner wolf from coming out and taking control of his body so he can claim Melody as his mate. Melody calms downs gradually when his eyes go back to their normal hue of pink and his claws and tail disappear.

"Melody, as humans are more likely to die from your kiss of death. I recommend finding a supernatural partner if you can as they are less likely to die from your kiss because their bodies are more resistant to it."

Deaton drops that particular bit of information as he leaves the hospital room when Isaac lets go of Melody and stares at him with a stoic look on his face. Melody gets out of bed and takes out the wires when Isaac tries to stop him from leaving when he shoots him a glare as he gets dressed.

"Isaac, I'm fine. I want you to leave me alone until you figure out an apology, I'm your best friend. You could had someone tell me what was happening so I wouldn't have worried about you thinking that you were dead."

Isaac looks at him in shock, when Allison and Scott walks into the room with flowers and feels the tension in the room as they look between Melody and Isaac. Melody smiles at them and digs through his purse to take out his insurance card as he leaves the hospital room to fill out the paperwork to leave the hospital.

"What happened Isaac? Why did Melody leave the room pissed off?"

Isaac explains that he told Melody everything and he was not too happy with him about keeping him in the dark for so long when he could have notified him that he was alive and unharmed.

"Well, I can see it from Melody's perspective though Isaac. He thinks that you probably thought he was too weak to handle the fact that you're a werewolf with powers. Plus, considering the fact that you were there to support him when his powers were active and he was changing, he feels like that you couldn't trust him like he trusted you. That hurts him a lot."

Allison says as she looks at Isaac who has a guilty look on his face as he realizes the truth when he turns to Scott and Allison with a helpless look on his face. Before they can give him advice, Isaac's ears perk up when he speeds out of the hospital room and into the parking lot.

The two of them look at each other with confusion on their faces when they follow Isaac only to see Isaac talking and gesturing to Melody with clear sadness on his face as Melody nods his head and smiles as he hugs Isaac.

"Yay I guess everything is fine between the two of you now?"

Allison squeals as she hugs Melody who smiles and squeals with her when he notices that Isaac seems anxious to get out of there when his father shows up with a cold smirk on his face as he aims an gun at him.

"Well, now I see why you haven't been coming home like you were supposed to son."

Melody notices that Isaac seems to be petrified when he tries to move to him only for his father to aim the gun at Melody instead. Allison and Scott looks in shock at the scene in front of them and stand there helplessly.

"You must be the whore that seduced my son into disobeying me like a bad boy aren't you?"

Isaac snaps out of his trance when he notices that his father has his sights set on Melody who nods while his father gives a small evil chuckle. He fires off an bullet when Melody does something that surprises the human.

He flicks the bullet aside with his tail when his claws and wings come out as he shifts into his succubus form. Melody instantly appears in front of Isaac's father as he smirks at the terrifying fear in his father's tone of voice.

"Don't tell me you're scared are you? After all, it's time that you get to feel what your son has been feeling each time you hit him for doing something wrong!"

Melody's lips changes color from their normal light brown color to a pink color as he prepares to kiss Isaac's father on the cheek when Scott and Isaac grabs him and stops him from kissing him.

"Stop! Let go of me! He must pay for putting his hands on Isaac! He must die!"

Melody struggles to break free from the iron grips that the werewolves have him under when he stops fighting. He manages to look deeply into his father's eyes and entrance him with his powers.

"Go to the Sheriff. Confess your crimes so that you will be judged up to the fullest extent of the law for beating your son. Before you do that though, sign the emancipation papers for your son and pass off the house to him."

Allison calls the Sheriff and tells him that Isaac's father just attempted to murder Isaac and his son at the hospital. Isaac pulls away Melody from his father with both hands as Scott keeps an eye on him to make sure he doesn't shoot his friends.

The Sheriff arrives on the scene and quickly arrests Isaac's father who confesses everything and questions the four teenagers before he dismisses them. Melody and Isaac split off from Allison and Scott to go back to Melody's house.

"Melody, thank you for everything, but it's not necessary to kill my father. You know that right? I wouldn't want the hunters to come after you because you committed an act of vengeance on my behalf."

Melody nods when he notices that Isaac's eyes are still amber gold when he looks at him in concern as he brings them herbal tea from the kitchen. He smiles at him before he takes a sip and clears his throat.

"So, tomorrow is your first full moon right? How are you going to deal with being all growly and bitey?"

"Well Derek has told us that he would tie us up in chains during the full moon, so we don't hurt anyone."

Isaac growls in content when Melody scratches behind his ear when Isaac's phone starts to ring when he turns it off. Melody smiles and cuddles into Isaac's warm embrace when the house phone rings.

Melody ignores it and cuddles closer to Isaac when he starts to shift into his Succubus form again when he quickly leaps away from Isaac who grabs him and pulls him into his lap with his fangs out.

"No, stay with me remember Deaton did say that you needed a supernatural partner in order to remain strong and in control."

Melody struggles to get away from Isaac when he french-kisses him and grinds against him. Melody bares his neck to Isaac who bites into his neck hard enough to mark him when he tells Melody to wrap his legs around him.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs and continue this?"

Melody asks Isaac who nods and lifts him up as they go upstairs into Melody's bedroom still kissing each other frantically. Melody breaks free from the kiss and looks at Isaac in concern when he places a hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Isaac? Once we do this, there is no going back for our friendship."

Isaac nods eagerly and plants a deep kiss on Melody who shifts partly into his succubus form with his wings and tail out. He breathes in Isaac's essence and starts to suck it from Isaac when his werewolf powers kick in and cause him to shift partly as well.

Melody feels powerful energy flowing into him from Isaac's essence when he notices that his wings are now fully grown black leather wings and that his tail has grown as well. His hair has grown longer past his shoulder and he has pretty little horns on his head.

"Melody, your body has gotten stronger! Maybe your powers weren't fully active until your first transformation happened completely?"

Isaac says with a questioning glance in his cerulean blue eyes when he falls asleep all of a sudden. Melody panics when Isaac falls asleep and thinks that he killed him when he checks his chest to discover that he's breathing.

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do with my new powers?"

Melody falls asleep in Isaac's arms dreaming of all of the possibilities that his newfound abilities can grant him.


End file.
